The Music of the Night
by Green Amber
Summary: In this AU, Rukia and Aaroniro make a bargain that will forever change history. There are no such things as happy endings. IchigoRukia KaienRukia Complete.
1. Act One

**Title:** The Music of the Night

**Series:** Bleach

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Bleach nor The Phantom of the Opera

**Dediation:** For Sandy, who demanded KaiRuki. This piece is based upon this picture

**Characters/Pairings:** Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Shinji, Aaroniro Aluluerie, Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, Tousen, Isshin; Ichigo/Rukia, Kaien/Rukia

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** In this AU, Rukia and Aaroniro make a bargain that will forever change history. There are no such things as happy endings.

**Notes:** I've been a fan of the musical **The Phantom of the Opera** since I first saw it when I was about nine or ten years old. I fell in love with the concept that in this story it just wasn't possible for there to ever be a happy ending. I realize now that it has influenced me a great deal more than I always suspected.

* * *

**Act One:**

Scene One:

_Insolent Boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_

"I did not come here to be taken care of by you."

Her words rang out hard and cold, and the ninth Espada felt a small thrill of delight when he saw how the pathetic boy's face fell. The child looked so lost now, a complete opposite to the confident young man who had just torn through one of the walls of Aizen-sama's fortress with a swing of his blade. All it had taken was just a few words from the young girl to pierce straight through the boy's stronghold and completely destroy his self-confidence.

"Huh." An unimpressed voice came from behind him. "I didn't realize that the female actually thought that she could take care of herself without ol' loverboy at her beck and call."

Aaroniro turned away from the image on the screen to look back at his brother. The sixth Espada was lounging in one of the chairs, his hands behind his head, watching the rescue party intently. Or rather watching the girl with an almost unnatural interest in his eyes.

"You find the girl intriguing?" Aaroniro's voice was purposely light.

Grimmjow's eyes slid over to view Aaroniro (one of the few brothers that he was actually able to tolarate), before turning back to the screen. "I don't find her particularly interesting, but rather the effect she has on loverboy."

"Ah." Aaroniro nodded his masked face in understanding. "You are concerned with the boy then."

Grimmjow nodded, as a slow grin stretched over his face. "He's the strongest member of the whole group, of course I'd be interested in him." He frowned. "Of course, Aizen has forbidden us to seek them out."

Aaroniro turned away from his brother to look back at the girl. "Yes. It would not do to disobey Aizen-sama's orders." There was a short pause, before he spoke again. "It would be so unfortunate, wouldn't it? If one of them just happened to stumble across an Espada in their quest to get Aizen-sama's pet? I doubt that Aizen-sama would have a problem with his subjects acting in self defense." Aaroniro watched as the girl now rested her hand upon the boy's, as the leader of their rescue party led an old battle chant (He had used that chant once - when he had first taken the girl on a Hollow hunt).

The grin on Grimmjow's face widened. There was a reason he liked Aaroniro better than the others. He stood up. "I forgot. There was some place I needed to be."

Aaroniro waved him off. "Say hello to Aizen-sama's pet for me." He turned back to the screen in time to see the boy shoot one last look towards the girl. Something boiled inside him, the feeling only grew when he saw the girl cast that same look back at the boy. He knew that look, he knew it well.

"And Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow paused before the door. "What?"

Aaroniro watched now as the girl raced through the halls, her cape flying behind her. "Make sure you drag out the boy's death."

Scene Two:

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide..._

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music_

Darkness surrounded her, licking her feet and threatening to drown her very existence. She stood there in that sea of black and waited for her would-be murderer (not that she would give him that chance).

Her hand on Shirayuki, she watched the Espada as he made slow deliberate steps towards her, his hand reaching for his mask. Her grip tightened, and she shifted her weight, ready to draw out her blade the moment the Ninth Espada tried to pull anything.

He pulled off his mask and let it fall to the ground. It made a loud clunking sound that echoed out into the darkness.

Rukia's hand fell from Shirayuki and all she could do was stare in disbelief at the figure before her.

"K-Kaien-dono...?" Her voice was shaking so much that it was a miracle that she could force the name out of her mouth.

The figure continued to stare down at her.

The darkness now curled around her knees, its heavy tentacles reaching higher and higher. Aiming for her throat.

"Kaien-dono?" Her voice was stronger now, as millions of questions ran through her head. "Kaien-dono?"

His face remained as smooth and as forebearing as stone. His eyes remained trained on her shaking form.

"Are you Kaien-dono?" Desperation filled her, and it was plain to hear in her words and even easier to see in her face. Unbidden, she took a step toward this tall statue of a God.

And just like that, the spell was broken. Kaien-dono smiled and it was as if all of the darkness in that room had vanished and all that remained was light. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Kuchiki?"

Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

Scene Three:

_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidence..._

_Have you forgotten your angel?..._

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my far roving gaze..._

_You resist me,_

_Let your soul obey!..._

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music_

It was like taking a long, sharp pin and pushing it deep into the body of a still fluttering butterfly (not anywhere near the heart, the butterfly would continue to beat its wings even after its captor was long dead), and pinning it to the wall.

It had been such a long time since Aaroniro Aluluerie had had this much fun. The girl actually believed that her beloved Kaien-dono was still alive. He almost wanted to inform her of the foolish Soul Reaper's fate. Almost. But not quite. He had continued taunting her, seeing how far he could push her by reminding her of the fact that he was forced to live this half-life because of her, this small girl with too blue eyes.

"Are you prepared to be killed by me, Kuchiki? I'm asking you if you're prepared to give your life in repentance... to the very man you killed."

He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he had expected, but it definitely wasn't the one that she gave. Her eyes had seemed so far away even as she looked at him, and she had looked so sad and tired. There was no hestitance in her voice when she next spoke to him.

"I am."

This was what he wanted. This was exactly what he had wanted for so long. He only needed to convince himself of that fact right now.

Had her eyes always been so serious? Where was the girl he had once known? The girl with the smile always in her eyes. Where was she? Where had she gone? Where was his murderess.

"...But not just yet..." Her voice was small, almost hesitant as if she were begging. "I can't do it yet... I... I did kill Kaien-dono..." The words were forced out of her mouth as if they were poison. "I believe that crime... Is something that will not fade, no matter how many decades pass by. If by cutting me down, Kaien-dono's sadness will fade even a small bit... Then I will happily offer my life..." Something inside him was reacting to her words, something he had long forgotten. What was this feeling that he had as he watched her? And why was it getting stronger and stronger with every slight flutter of her lashes? "However, right now, I have come in search of here in search of Inoue... in order to help my nakama." She had barely had any friends when he knew her... during those days from so long ago that still haunted his memory (or had she had anyone besides himself to take her hand? He remembered that there had been another child, who had cast several yearning glances upon the girl whenever she had passed his line of sight. He hadn't liked those looks). "And therefore, until we rescue Inoue Orihime... No matter what Kaien-dono says... I cannot give my life yet." She looked right into his eyes then, and he saw her soul.

There had always been a reason why he had wanted to find her again. Always. He had believed for so long that it was because he wanted her blood to grace Nejibana's blade. But he saw now that that wasn't the case.

Time changes everything. Even a lust for blood.

She had really grown up since that night. She was no longer a little girl, she was a whole different creature all together now. One that he couldn't help but be intrigued by.

"So..." He drawled out, eyes shifting away from her. "I can have your life... after we rescue your friend?"

Rukia looked up, startled. "We?"

He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Kuchiki, we haven't got all day." He bent and picked up his mask. He looked back at her and smiled. "I bet that you've been really worried about your friend, haven't you?"

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, before she closed it again. She looked away.

He frowned. "Hey Kuchiki." She didn't look up. He sighed, and placed a hand on her head. "Kuchiki, look at me." She looked at him, her eyes slightly watery. "You care about your friend a lot, don't you?"

She nodded, swallowing what looked to be a sob.

"Then that's enough to convince me to get her back for you."

"You'll help me?" Her voice was unsure, and there was only a tiny touch of hope in it. That night fifty years ago had drained out all of the vast amount of hope that had laid in that girl. It drove home the fact that he was no longer dealing with the same person any more.

Unbidden, he stroked her cheek. "I'll help you." He squeezed her hand. "Just remember, Kuchiki, once we've rescued your friend, your life is mine to do with as I wish. Do you understand?"

She nodded once and squeezed his hand in return.

The bargain was struck: a life for a life.

Scene Four:

_Fondest greatings to you all,_

_Just a few instructions before rehearsal starts._

"Well," Gin commented as he watched the screen, his feet on the table. "This does look interesting."

Tousen frowned at him. "We have a traitor in our midst and you find this amusing?"

The other former Soul Reaper shook his head. "I wouldn't necessarily call him a traitor. If anything, I would say that he's about to make things a lot more interesting around here."

"I will never understand the obsession you all have with Kuchiki Rukia." Tousen sounded disgusted with Gin, but that wasn't unusual.

Gin leaned back in his chair. "Must be because you can't see." He paused as he watched the Ninth Espada take the girl's hand and lead her towards the door of Inoue Orihime's room. "Nobody really knew what it was about Helen of Troy either, but every man who ever saw her never stopped trying to save her."

Tousen looked mildly interested. "What were they trying to save her from?"

Gin shrugged. "Who knows. But they had to save her, even if there was nothing to be saved from. A girl like that will forever have men trying to fight in her honor or to claim her."

It was now that Tousen seemed to get it. "But isn't it a rather big risk letting Inoue Orihime walk right out of here? We may never get her back."

Gin let out a little chuckle. "You know that little bird believes that she can accomplish the impossible. She'll be back. When there's a prize like the Hogyoku hanging about, there is no way that Inoue will not attempt to come back into our midst." He stood up from his chair now, and headed over to the camera screens. "Plus, if he's about to do, what I think he's about to do, there is no way our little bird is ever going to stop trying to come back."

He pressed a button, and light began dying everywhere. "Let's help out our Casanova, shall we?"

XXX

One of the Hollows he had once eaten had had the ability to enter the minds of others and twist their thoughts.

He now used that same ability to inform all of his brethren of the great gift he wished to bestow on Aizen-sama. The gift of a worthy opponent. All the silly little boy needed was a push in the right direction.

And what was a better push than the death of the one person he had once risked life and limb to save only a short while ago?

Rukia's hand was soft and every so often she would turn back to smile at her "Kaien-dono". She couldn't see if he smiled as he still wore his mask to hide his identity. But the way he held her fingers in his hand told her what she needed to know.

Aizen-sama gave the go-ahead for the plan. He even offered to have some healers tend to one of the rescue party who had been injured earlier that day.

Aaroniro thanked Aizen-sama for his most generous help.

And Rukia smiled.

Scene Five:

_What I once used to dream, I now dread._

_If he finds me it won't ever end,_

_And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head._

_And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head._

Who gives someone else their heart, knowing that they are going to die and leave somebody dear behind? Somebody who will spend the rest of their life dreaming of what could have been.

Selfish people, that's who.

Shiba Kaien, however, had never seen the act of giving his heart, his legacy, to the girl-child who had come to be very important to him in such a short time as a deadly burden. He had given her his heart because that was all that he had left to give her. The very thing that made him Shiba Kaien.

Kuchiki Rukia had understood that. She understood that when he died upon her sword, Kaien-dono had bestowed the greatest gift in the world onto his murderer.

Time was running out. Soon, she would be just another corpse.

As she watched now as her friends greeted each other, laughing with relief, she knew time was running out.

Kaien-dono's hand squeezed her shoulder. His hand felt hard and cold.

The gate was now open. It beckoned with its warm light. Light that was no longer meant for her, who would die in this darkness.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo sounded impatient. "You coming or what?" His eyes dropped down from her face to stare at the hand that grasped her thin shoulder tightly. He frowned and took a step forward.

Still retaining his hard grip on her shoulder (was he trying to snap her shoulder blade in half?), Kaien-dono pulled off his mask and grinned at the startled boy.

Ichigo and the others looked shocked as they viewed this mirror image. Renji choked.

"Vice Captain Shiba?"

The Espada smiled and shook his head. "Aaroniro Aluluerie."

His smile disappeared however when she chose to speak.

"Ichigo."

The boy's head snapped towards her, looking for an explanation, any explanation. She only offered him a sad smile. "I give you my heart."

Aaroniro Aluluerie's face twisted into a snarl and he jerked the girl back by her hair. His zanpaktou out and flashing in the air, he rose it over her head. Rukia stared back up at him, she would not back out on their bargin, not her. She would honor it with her life.

Around him, he could hear panicked yells as her companions ran to save the girl. And then, white figures rushed out of the darkness - his brothers and sisters, and they pushed the ill-fated rescue party towards the gate.

He could hear the boy screaming the girl's name as he was pushed further and further back towards the gate.

He rose his blade, and yelled out for the boy to hear.

"YOUR LIFE FOR MINE!"

Ichigo heard a shrill scream before he was forced through the gate, the mocking laughter of the Arrancar ringing in his ears.

Kuchiki Rukia had been taken by the darkness.

Scene Six:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One Love,_

_One Lifetime..._

He had broken several fingers trying to claw his way back through the gate. Apparently, if he had had less spiritual energy than he did, he would have lost more than the use of his fingers for a couple of weeks. He would have lost his life.

He remembered that someone had been screaming Rukia's name, howling it to the skies in animalistic tones. Apparently, that had been him.

He didn't know how he had gotten home, but he woke up back in his body in his room. He had been covered with bandages, and his body had felt like an inferno (he found out later that the gate had burned him as well).

And for one strange minute, he had thought that she was still there, in his house. He had jumped out of bed, ignoring how his body had protested in pain, and he had raced all over the house, searching. His panic had grown as each room he entered carried her presence, but held no sign of her.

Finally, his feet had carried him back to his closet, the closet that Rukia had claimed as her own, once upon a time. His bandaged hands had been shaking as he touched the wood.

He took a breath and prayed. Prayed that she would be waiting for him.

The door slid open and only the memory of her remained.

God was dead and Kuchiki Rukia was gone forever.

He fell to the ground beside her closet and stared at nothing.

Rukia had disappeared.

Slightly heavy footsteps approached him. Ichigo saw nothing. A warm calloused hand wrapped itself around his shoulder.

"She can't be dead." Ichigo stated. "She's not allowed to die. I'm supposed to protect her."

His father said nothing as he held his son tighter.

"She's the one. She's the one who I'm supposed to protect. She can't be dead. She can't be. I'm supposed to protect her."

"Ichigo. Sometimes, things happen that nobody can stop or change, no matter how much we want it to." His father's voice sounded strange, being this serious. He wasn't used to his father acting this way. For once, he wanted his father to continue acting the role of the fool.

"He had my face." Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes. He could still see the bastard as he jerked Rukia back by her hair and he could hear his laughter as she bit out a chocked scream. "He looked just like me."

Scene Seven:

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do _

_all that you dreamed I could..._

_Too many years, I take back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

The cloak in the Sixth Espada's hand bore little resemblance to the cloak that Kuchiki Rukia had worn when she had first stepped into Hueco Mundo. It was shredded in several places and the collar had been dyed a deep red from the blood that had once flowed through Kuchiki Rukia's viens.

It was all that Ichigo could focus on.

He could hardly hear any of the others, or Grimmjow's own taunts. He couldn't see anything else either. Only the cloak... the one piece of evidence that proved that Rukia was never going to come back to him.

"He kept her alive for hours, you know." Grimmjow offered conversationally. "You can keep a person alive for days, even with their hands cut off."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" It was Renji who screamed, clutching his zanpaktou so hard that the skin over his knuckles went white, on the verge of splitting under the strain.

The Espada only grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you or something? I thought you were her friends, don't you want to know how she spent her last hours?" The bone jaw gleamed in the moonlight, highlighting how sharp his teeth were. "She screamed so many names before he ate her heart." He paused and began counting off the tips of his fingers. "Nii-sama. Renji. Captain." His eyes found the boy. "There was one name that she kept calling out, what was it? What was it, now?"

Ichigo's hand began to shake. A dark thread drifted through the white sea that was his eye.

"Oh, that's right." Grimmjow eyes glinted with anticipation. "She kept crying for one of those cowards who abandoned her back then. His name was-" He gagged as the huge claw of a Hollow dug into his neck.

Human skin lay on the ground. The huge white limb with its red markings looked strange attached to the body of the teenage boy, his left eye completely black and glowing yellow.

"DON'T YOU EVEN SPEAK HER NAME!"

Rukia was dead.

Rukia was dead.

The world had ended.

Scene Eight:

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in awhile, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

The doors to the small shrine opened without so much as a single creak. The lone picture of Hisana smiled sadly at him, almost as if she knew that this day would come and she shared his sorrow.

As a measure of respect towards his wife and his sister, he was dressed for once not in the fine robes befitting his stature as the head of the Kuchiki family and as a Captain of the Gotei 13, but rather in the simple grey robe that he had worn when courting Hisana, sneaking down to the outer slums as a younger man. He had no care for either his position or his lineage now.

A hand covered with faint scars reached up and gently moved Hisana's portrait to the side in order to make room for the shrine's new occupant. His hand lingered on the border of the portrait for a moment before returning to its original task. Another portrait now stood beside that of his wife's, as well as a small red collar (a token from the days he had sought his sister's death).

Rukia's portrait was smaller and rougher looking than the picture of Hisana, which he had commissioned from a well-known painter of the Courts. It was painted while Hisana was wasting away, and yet it had still managed to capture much of her beauty.

The portrait of Rukia had been a rough sketch by himself. He had never bothered to commission a painting of his little sister; there was always too much to do and besides, they had had all the time in the world. The painting could wait. At the time, all he had been concerned about was this need to fully understand and cherish this young woman who had been his sister.

Now, as he looked at that rough sketch (he had never had much talent for drawing despite what his tutors had claimed) that barely captured the girl who had once been his younger sister, he could almost admit the truth to himself.

He had fully expected her to come back. A bit scratched perhaps, but alive.

"May you find each other now, when you could not in life."

XXX

Orihime cut a somber figure as she walked up to the abandoned building. Her eyes were red from too much crying and she wore a black dress. She stopped outside the building that housed the Vizards and took a deep breath to calm herself. Her fingers dug into the skin of her palms. She took a step through the barrier.

Sounds of fighting came from down below, and she could hear the roar of a Hollow (Kurosaki-kun's?) followed by loud laughter.

Hacchi was there to greet her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked worried.

"He's more violent than usual today." He stated. "You might want to be careful, he's having a hard time telling friends from enemies at the moment."

Orihime offered what could only be described as a weak smile. "Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

She walked past him to where Kurosaki-kun was currently attempting to smash the masked face of one of the Vizards into the ground. His horrible laughter echoed throughout the compound and even though his opponent was fighting him back, Kurosaki-kun barely even seemed to register that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He seemed to stop for a moment at her voice, before deciding to ignore her and continue his spar with Hirako-san. Orihime felt irritation running through her body.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why weren't you there today?" Anger filled her. "How could you not be there?" Tears prickled the corners of her eyes again. Her nails dug into her skin.

He actually stopped this time to regard her, pulling up his mask. Hirako-san stepped back a little to watch them, his hand never leaving his sword, and his eyes never leaving Kurosaki-kun.

"What was the point?" Kurosaki-kun demanded rudely.

"The point?" Orihime could barely understand what she was hearing from him. "The point would have been to show respect for Kuchiki-san! The point would have been to show that you cared about her enough to come to her funeral! How could you not be there?"

"Don't talk to me as if you know what I'm going through!" He snapped, his hand tightening around his sword threateningly.

She wouldn't back down though. Not now. "Do you honestly think that you're the only one who misses her, Kurosaki-kun? What about her brother? Her Captain? Renji? And all of her other friends from Soul Society? What about me?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he actually growled at her. "Shut up."

"She was my friend too! Do you think that I've been dancing for joy about any of this? I never wanted this! I never wanted her to sacrifice her life for me!"

"Well, what the hell did you expect?" He screamed at her. "Going off the way you did! Letting them take you to Hueco Muendo? Did you honestly think for one moment that they would leave us alone if you went with them?" He was panting now, and his spiritual energy was rolling off in waves. "Rukia is DEAD, because of YOU and your lack of ability to think!"

Tears were now running down her cheeks. This was the first time that she had ever seen him like this. "I didn't ask for it." She mumbled, her head downcast. "I didn't ask for my friend to die. I admit that there were times that I was jealous of her, because Kuchiki-san was so wonderful and strong and she was able to protect others in a way I never could. But, I didn't want her to die. I – I wanted to go home with Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun and everyone else. I wanted to train with Kuchiki-san again." Tears flooded her vision and she bit her lip to keep a sob from bursting out. She rubbed her damp cheek angrily with the heel of her hand. "You're not the only one who misses her, don't forget that."

She turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Kurosaki-kun's voice stopped her. "But I'm the only one she gave her heart to in the end. I'm the only one."

There was a short pause, before he screamed out "FIGHT ME!" and there was a clash of swords as Hirako-san met his blade.

Orihime continued her journey, a slow plan beginning to form in her mind. Her hand reached up to touch one of her hairpins.

'How far can I go?' She wondered. 'Where does the end lie?'

Scene Nine:

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,_

_Leave all thought of the life you lived before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_... Only then, can you belong to me._

Darkness abounded in the cell in the earth. The only light was faint rays created by some of the stones in the area, creating an eerie affect.

"I can see why he likes this place so much." Gin commented dryly, as he surveyed the area. "Quite the little love nest." He came up to the table in the center of the room, and stared down at its subject curiously. "That her?"

"Yes," Aizen stared down at the creature with a smile on his face, the sort that he only put on when he truly was pleased with something. His eyes ran down the figure again. "What do you think?"

Gin touched the hole nestled below the figure's throat. "This has to be some of your finest work. It actually feels as if I'm touching thin air here." His head snapped back to Aizen. "Did you do what he wanted with her memories?"

Aizen nodded. "Better. This little creature believes that she died the same night that the former Shiba Kaien did."

"Really, how?"

"Beheaded by Ukitake, who couldn't deal with the fact that he had led his beloved Vice-Captain to his death."

Gin allowed a small grin. "And the boy?"

Aizen smiled in return. "Never met him."

"So terrible." Gin commented. "I do hope that there will be a happy ending. I love happy endings."

"Aaroniro Aluluerie will be happy at least." Aizen remarked, raising a hand over the creature's closed eyes. "Awaken, Mariposa."

A pair of blue eyes, almost violet, snapped open. The being on the table slowly rose up. Dressed in white, with the remains of a white mask threaded through her hair, and a Hollow hole at the base of her throat, Mariposa was a rather striking creature.

She bowed her head to Aizen and kissed his hand. "I live to serve," she breathed, before releasing him. He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Such a pretty one you are, Mariposa."

Mariposa smiled in return.

Another presence was then felt among them. Mariposa's smile brightened as she reached for the other man in the room.

Aaroniro Aluluerie smiled as he picked her up in his arms. The number nine was tattooed onto her white shoulder. "I have missed you, my love."

She smiled. "My life is yours to do with as you wish."

He grinned. Little did his beloved Mariposa know: he already had.

**End of Act One**


	2. Act Two

**Title:** The Music of the Night

**Series:** Bleach

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Bleach nor The Phantom of the Opera

**Dediation:** For Sandy, who demanded KaiRuki.

**Characters/Pairings:** Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Shinji, Aaroniro Aluluerie, Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ukitake, Byakuya; Ichigo/Rukia, Kaien/Rukia

**Rating:** PG-13 (They could just be playing scrabble, we may never know)

**Summary:** In this AU, Rukia and Aaroniro make a bargain that will forever change history. There is no such thing as a happy ending.

**Notes:** I've been a fan of the musical The Phantom of the Opera since I first saw it when I was about nine or ten years old. I fell in love with the concept that in this story it just wasn't possible for there to ever be a happy ending. I realize now that it has influenced me a great deal more than I always suspected.

* * *

**Act Two:**

Scene One:

_Don't put me through this ordeal by fire._

_He'll take me, I know._

_We'll be parted forever: he won't let me go._

_What I once used to dream, I now dread._

_If he finds me, it won't ever end._

_And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head._

_And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head._

"Good God. Rukia. What have you done?"

Twin blades were drawn slowly from their sheaths with a hiss of metal as her Captain approached her. She hugged the body that had once held Kaien-dono's spirit tightly to her shivering form. Already he was losing all warmth.

She stared up at her Captain. "I killed him. Just like you told me to." Rain ran down her cheeks attempting to wash away the blood that stained her skin.

The blades were now crossed and pointed at her neck. If they should be drawn together...

"That's no excuse."

"You told me to." The girl murmured, as she stared up into her Captain's unforgiving face - the face of a Death God. "You told me to."

"Kuchiki Rukia, it is my duty as a member of the Gotei-13 to extract the punishment upon you, the murderess of Shiba Kaien, Vice-Captain of Division Thirteen."

"You told me to."

The swords bit into her neck.

XXX

Mariposa awoke to the darkness, gasping for breath. A hand reached for her neck.

A cold hand reached out and stroked her bare shoulder.

"Another dream?" Aaroniro asked, his voice sympathetic.

She turned to him and offered a pathetic smile. She reached out and touched his cheek. "I remembered my death."

Aaroniro only offered an "Ah" as he pulled her towards him. He kissed her lips. His lips were even colder than the hands that now ran down her back. His touch burned her skin in a way that fire never could.

Mariposa pulled away. "When the Winter War comes..."

She was interrupted by another kiss as Aaroniro pinned her down to the bed with his body.

She frowned and pushed him away. "Not when I'm talking."

Aaroniro grinned, not looking the least bit apologetic. "This is far more fun, don't you think?"

The frown on her face deepened.

He ignored it and fingered the piece of bone that decorated her hair. It felt cool to the touch. It felt real. Almost as real as her.

He kissed her again, allowing his hand to slide down between her breasts. Ah. There it was. The one thing Aizen-sama had been unable to change. The one piece of evidence that revealed that his Mariposa was not what she seemed.

A heartbeat.

Scene Two:

_I love her!_

_Does that mean nothing?_

_I love her!_

Too many long nights. Too many long days.

It had now been two weeks since that fateful day when he had snatched Rukia's bloody cloak from Grimmjow's claws. More than two weeks since he had last seen Rukia.

And he was still no closer to controlling the beast that lay within him. If anything, he was losing control.

Before Rukia's death, he had been able to hold onto his Hollow for eleven seconds. Eleven glorious seconds of raw power pumping through his veins. He was now down to eight seconds. Or rather, he was now just shy of eight seconds.

The Vizards at first had been confused. Such an event had never happened before.

"Perhaps," Shinji suggested, as he watched the Hollow mask dissolve into pieces from Ichigo's face. "Perhaps, it is because your inner world is crumbling at the seams that you are losing control."

Ichigo wiped his face harshly with a hot towel. His nails attempted to claw out his eyes through the tough material. As always, they failed to reach their intended goal.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" He snapped, flinging the towel away from him.

Shinji shot him a look. "You know what you have to do, Ichigo."

XXX

Rain thundered down from the sky.

His Hollow was silent for a moment as he regarded him. "What do you want, Oh most High King?" He called out as the rain beat down on him.

"You know what I want."

The Hollow smiled and nodded. "True. I know what you want. The question is do YOU know what you want?"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't understand."

"Typical." The Hollow sniffed. "As usual, I have to spell out everything for you, you stupid bastard." He swung his sword by the wrapping in a lazy circle, pursing his lips. "You know," He started casually. "I can see your dreams."

He grinned viciously as Ichigo's cheeks reddened. "Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"But why?" The Hollow looked most curious. "If I recall correctly, and believe me I do, you had quite the interesting dream about our beloved last night."

Ichigo's sword was at his double's throat before the Hollow even have a change to blink. A look of surprise crossed the Hollow's features for a moment, before his golden eyes found Ichigo's once more.

"What. Did. You. Call. Her?"

A long pale finger pushed the blade away from the Hollow's neck. "What else were we supposed to call her? Bonny?" He looked annoyed. "Come on, King. You may think that you have everyone else in the world convinced that you never had any feelings for her with that trick you pulled with her funeral, you stupid fuck, but me? Do you actually believe that you can lie to me about how we felt about her?!"

Ichigo took a step back. "You loved her?"

The Hollow shook his head. "**We** loved her." He kicked his foot through the cracked window of one of the buildings. It didn't even scratch him. "Why else do you think our world is falling apart, King? Because she's gone... Gone forever."

Ichigo said nothing as he looked away. This was all his fault, like everything else was. He had no one but himself to blame for the loss of Rukia.

"Why do you want to kill him?" The Hollow's voice was low as he stared at Ichigo with his foreign eyes. "What purpose will it serve?"

"What the hell are you saying? He killed Rukia! He deserves to die."

"No one deserves to die, King." The Hollow looked almost sad now. "He doesn't deserve to die. Rukia didn't deserve to die... She of all people especially did not need to ever die." He sighed, and swung his sword around again. "Do you think that you'll be able to bring her back if you kill the bastard?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, before it snapped shut and his eyes darted away from the intense gaze of his Hollow.

"She's gone, King." The Hollow's voice sounded tired. "She's gone where we can never follow... If you chose to go after this bastard, the only thing that you can expect to get out of it is his blood on our sword. The pain won't ever go away, even if it does dull, it'll always be there: an aching wound in our chest. And she won't come back even with his death, her memory will eventually fade and we'll wonder if she was just a dream. We've lost her forever." He paused and lowered his eyes to the broken glass. "Do you understand?"

There was a brief nod as the man who was King attempted to hold in his tears.

His double stared at him for a moment before raising a hand and snapping his white fingers. One of the mirrors rippled like water as a figure rose up from the depths and stepped onto the gray cement. She wore the black uniform of a Soul Reaper, and she looked exactly as she had when Ichigo had last seen her that day when he had foolishly agreed to split up in order to save Orihime. She took a step towards him. The Hollow watched with glowing eyes.

Ichigo looked confused. "What are you doing? You said we couldn't bring her back." Panic filled him, and at the same time, hope fluttered through his heart.

"We can't." The Hollow watched him with unreadable eyes. "I'm giving you a choice. You can either go out and seek revenge upon the bastard who took her from us, and then live out the rest of our life attempting to cling to dimming memory of her; **or** you can stay here with "Rukia" and I'll spread his carcass all across Soul Society."

"Ichigo." She smiled at him.

Oh God. How long had it been since he had last heard her voice or seen her smile? To live out the rest of his days with her, even if it wasn't really her, only a memory... He ground his teeth into his lower lip to stop it from quivering.

He reached out a hand to touch her, and she reached out her own hand to grab his. They were within an inch of each other, when Ichigo suddenly pulled his hand back.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want a memory. I want Rukia."

The sound of clapping filled the air. His head snapped up to see his Hollow with a small grin just clapping his pale hands together.

Ichigo scowled. "That was a low trick, you asshole."

"It wasn't a trick." The Hollow grinned. "You needed to know what we really wanted, your Majesty." He began walking towards Ichigo at a slow, lazy pace. "You better take all the power that I give you and teach him exactly why he shouldn't have taken her away from us, or I might have to-" The smirk fell off the Hollow's face, and his eyes widened in something that Ichigo could only assume was fear.

Ichigo spun around to see what had alarmed his Hollow.

All he could see was a vision in white.

Pale white skin the colour of snow. Lips that were far too red curved in a familiar smirk. Long white locks of hair that continually moved in a non-existent wind. Dark blue eyes that were almost violet.

It was Rukia, but it wasn't her at the same time.

She let out a light laugh. "Whatever are you up to now, Zangetsu?"

The Hollow made a sharp noise behind him. It sounded like despair.

The figure - Sode no Shirayuki, it had to be - walked towards the Hollow (Zangetsu? He really was Zangetsu?). The Hollow stared down at her, as she reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. Her hand passed right through his face.

"I hate you, King." The Hollow never took his eyes off the woman. He tried to brush a piece of her hair away from her eyes. It didn't move. He took his hand away as if it burned. "I hate you for leaving me in here with her."

Scene Three:

_Say you'll save me from my solitude._

_Anywhere you go, let me go to._

_That's all I ask of you._

There was something burning in her chest.

She was an Arrancar; the mate of one of the Espada (the Nine branded on her shoulder let all know this) with a Hollow hole in the crevice of her throat.

She was dead. Not quite as dead as a doornail, but quite dead all the same.

Yet, each night, it was the same. In the dark of the chamber she shared with Aaroniro, she could both hear it and feel it.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

There was something beating underneath her ribs. There wasn't supposed to be anything beating - not since she lost her heart when she became a Hollow.

But there it was.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

It took her awhile to go to Aaroniro Aluluerie for answers. Why? Because of the fear of what would happen when it was revealed that there was something wrong with her. The pounding in her chest speeds up at the thought of losing her position as the Ninth Espada's mate.

Aaroniro laughed when she confessed to him.

"Mariposa, Mariposa, whatever shall I do with you?" He asked with a big grin, as pulled her smaller body onto his lap. He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you remember, Mariposa? My death and what I gave you?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He touched her breast with his hand.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

"That's my heart beating under there." He glanced at her, his expression slightly darkened. "The heart I wanted you to possess all for your own."

His hand slid down from her cheek to push aside the material of her uniform. His lips went to her neck. Her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers combing through the dark strands.

The heartbeat in her chest sped up.

Ba.bump. Ba.bump. Ba.bump.

His cold lips left her skin after a moment. She looked up at him with bright eyes. An icy hand reached out and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. He stared down at her with dark eyes - a predator's eyes.

"Tell me, my Mariposa, do I have your heart?"

Such a silly question did not usually find its way out of Aaroniro's mouth. Didn't he know the answer already? Mariposa shot him a puzzled look as she opened her mouth to speak.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, his hands burning her flesh with the cold.

"Tell me I have your heart." He ordered, almost frantic.

Wondering why her mate was so agitated, Mariposa smiled and reached for him. She opened her mouth once more.

Silence reigned from her mouth. Her hands shook.

"Mariposa? Mariposa? Answer me!" Aaroniro grabbed her before she could collapse onto the floor. He picked up her trembling form. "Mariposa?"

She whimpered and grabbed onto the collar of his open coat. "Make it stop. Make it stop."

Her heart thudded slowly and painfully against the cage of her ribs.

Ka...thump. Ka...thump. Ka...thump.

Scene Four:

_In sleep, he sang to me._

_In dreams, he came._

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind._

"Rukia..."

The voice whispered her name from the depths of the darkness. Yellow eyes followed her wherever she went. Warm hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders, quickly followed by warm lips on hers. Even though she was blind in that darkness, she knew everything there was to know about this stranger in the way he held her.

It had been so long since she had last felt the rays of the Summer Sun.

"Rukia... wait. Just a little longer. You just need to wait a little longer and I'll be with you."

Her hands ran over his cheeks. "But you're here now."

He laughed. "Don't you know Rukia? You're not in this world or the other anymore. Where are you Rukia? I can't find you." His lips found hers.

There was sunlight and she could see his face. His eyes were brown, not glowing yellow.

And for an instant, she knew him.

"Ichigo." She kissed him again, her fingers digging into his back to confirm that he was real, that he existed, that he was there.

The moment ended, and she was left back in the dark again.

She awoke to Aaroniro's arm around her waist and his nose buried in the crook of her neck. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his cheek. His cheek was cold to the touch.

In the darkness, her hand reached down to gently stroke her belly.

XXX

"Somebody did quite the number on you."

"Just shut up and do your job, hag."

There was the sharp sound of a fist hitting a face, and something cluttered to the floor, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"Oh. Terribly sorry. Was that your jaw?"

Grimmjow glared as his brother's mate picked up his smashed jaw from the ground and dusted it off. Mariposa shot the Sixth Espada an amused grin. She tossed his jaw in her hand.

"To reattach his jaw or not to reattach his jaw. A true dilemma, wouldn't you say?"

Bright blue eyes glared, threatening a long, slow death. Mariposa ignored him, as was her usual way. She began moving her fingers in a number of intricate patterns that would awaken the Kido needed to bring life back to the dead muscles. A moment later, the jaw was back where it should be and there was no evidence that it had ever been ripped off.

"I don't get you at times, dear brother." Mariposa's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's no secret that you hate me more than anyone, except perhaps our beloved creator, and yet you still come to me for healing." She smiled. "Could it be that you are madly in love with me and can't bare to see me in the arms of another?"

"Drop dead."

She gave a mocking laugh and turned to leave the room.

His voice stopped her in mid-step. "Do you remember him yet?"

Her laughter faded. "Him?"

Grimmjow watched her with sharp eyes. "Yes. Him."

Mariposa stared at him for a moment before letting out a light laugh. "You're a strange one, brother. Tell me, who _am_ I supposed to remember?"

Scene Five:

_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae:_

_No doubt she'll do her best,_

_It's true her voice is good, she knows_

_Tho if she wants to excel, _

_she has much still to learn,_

_If pride will let her return to me,_

_Her teacher, her teacher._

Orihime took one last glance at the portrait of her brother.

"Please forgive me Onii-chan. I know that you wouldn't approve of what I have to do, but please. Try to understand. I can't leave Kuchiki-san for dead when I have the power to bring her back."

"We must go." A flat voice spoke from behind her.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder. "Give me a moment, please." She turned back to her brother. "I'm sorry Onii-chan." She took the picture in her hand, and kissed the glass. "I love you." She placed the picture back on the altar and bowed from her kneeling position.

She stood up and took one last glance around her apartment - the home that her brother had made for her. "Goodbye."

"Come. Aizen-sama does not like to be kept waiting." Ulquiorra reached out his hand.

"Sorry," she offered and she took his hand.

The walls that had been her living room separated. She squeezed Ulquiorra's hand and took a deep gulp. _How far can I go? How far will I go?_

Her eyes widened as she felt the Fourth Espada's hand tighten around her fingers ever so slightly. Her head wiped around to stare at him. He wasn't even looking at her. A smile tugged at the corner of the girl's lips.

_I will go as far as I possibly can, and maybe even farther._

XXX

"Inoue Orihime has been taken." Shinji told Ichigo, his eyes sharp on his comrade's face to see if there was any reaction.

There was none.

Ichigo took a sip of his water. "Was taken, or went along of her own free will?" The new piercing in his ear glinted (a symbol that he is now one of the Vizard).

"It looks like she was kidnapped." Shinji's eyes glowed in the dark.

Ichigo tossed the empty water bottle over his shoulder. He reached up a hand and his Hollow mask of bone gathered in his hand. He went to pull it over his face.

"What's this?" Shinji looked amused as he pulled out his own mask and placed it over his face. "Prince Charming isn't going to go after her and save her from the dragon's mouth?"

The Hollow mask snapped over Ichigo's face and yellow eyes glared. "I have no interest in traitors and cut-throats."

XXX

Dressed once more in the robes of the Arrancar, Orihime stood in the center of the room and stared up at Aizen's high throne.

Most of the Espada were there, watching her with hungry eyes. Most, but not all.

The Espada, Aaroniro Aluluerie, the one who had killed Kuchiki-san was not there. She needed him here. Here, right now, so she could perform her one miracle. She couldn't perform a miracle if some aspect of Kuchiki-san did not remain in this world. And who else should carry a part of her dead friend, other then the Ninth Espada, the one who had devoured Kuchiki-san's corpse?

"Things have changed quite a bit since you were last with us, Orihime." Aizen's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "You'll be quite interested to know, I'm sure, that a mate of one of my Espada is now with child."

"W-with child?" His words barely registered with her. Where was he?

Aizen smiled. "Ah, yes. Quite the miracle. Until now, it was believed that it was impossible for a female Arrancar to carry an embryo in her body. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that there is to be a mother among us. The first woman to bear an Arrancar into the world."

Dread filled her. What had he done?

"I'd like you to meet her." Aizen continued to smile, reminding Orihime of a dog that was just about to close its jaws around the thin body of a squirrel.

The doors to Aizen's throne room opened. Orihime's eyes widened as she starred at the figure that stood beside Aaroniro Aluluerie.

"Kuchiki-san..." The name came out in a whimper. Bile rose in her throat. To save Kuchiki-san would be to kill her child...

The First Mother held her head high as she walked into the room.

Scene Six:

_Your chains are still mine,_

_You belong to me._

At one point, Rukia had belonged completely to him.

Her heart. Her soul. Everything that made her: Rukia.

It had all been his.

Looking through the memories that belonged to Shiba Kaien, it was obvious to Aaroniro that she had belonged to him and only him. Just as Shiba Kaien had belonged to her, even if it wasn't until the very end that Shiba Kaien realized the truth.

Now, he could barely hold onto a single strand of her fine black hair.

The number Nine etched into her skin told all, of his claim: that this beautiful creature, Mariposa, belonged to him and only him.

The supposed child that was growing in her belly created another chain around her.

She belonged to him and only to him.

This was his happy ending. She was the reward he had for being a creature made of thousands of devoured souls. She was the reward he deserved for his continual madness.

So, why was it that no matter how many chains he placed upon her that Mariposa was still as free as she had always been?

His silver chains meant nothing to her.

It was the thick gold chain around her pulsing heart that Mariposa cherished.

He knew that Mariposa still remembered the boy on some small level.

He saw it in her eyes.

He saw it in her smile.

Rukia had loved him, once upon a time. Then, the boy had come and he had been forgotten. Rukia had loved the boy and this time her feelings had been returned (unfortunately, this boy was not an idiot like Shiba Kaien had been). Rukia had loved Shiba Kaien, and that love still lived within Mariposa. Mariposa loved Aaroniro Aluluerie and she welcomed him into her empty chest. But Mariposa also loved the boy - this Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia had never been one to ever stop loving anyone she let into her heart.

Not that red headed brat, who had left her.

Not her adopted brother, who denied her his love and who had sought her death.

Not her Captain, who had forced her to do what he could not.

Not him.

Mariposa would not stop loving the boy either.

And she would never belong completely to him until her heart had been returned to her.

The boy would die.

Mariposa would have her heart back.

Aaroniro would finally posses the woman who no one could ever capture.

Kurosaki Ichigo would die on Nejibana before the end of the Winter War.

And Mariposa would be his and only his.

Scene Seven:

_This mask of death_

If he heard one more word about how disappointed Rukia would have been in him, he was going to kill someone.

He was there to fight a war, not to listen to the hushed whispers of former friends who were scared of his new status as a Vizard. He fingered the small gold hoop in his ear.

Would she have been disappointed?

Probably.

Rukia was a Soul Reaper. The whole purpose of the Soul Reaper was to purify Hollows. Would she have raised her sword against him?

It would have been her duty to.

But she had once pushed aside duty for him. She might have done it again... for him.

_And where did that get her?_

He scowled down at the grave marker with her name. He reached out a hand and brushed it against the cool stone. Somebody had cleaned it recently. His fingers traced the letters of her name.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san." A warm voice came behind him. "I was hoping I would be able to find you here." The Thirteenth Division Captain smiled as he came to stand next to Ichigo beside the grave. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes." Ichigo forced the words out of his mouth. "It's been a very long time." The last time he had seen Ukitake was when he had learned that Inoue had disappeared... if he had only listened instead of running off after the traitor, Rukia would still be there with him.

Ukitake took a short glance at the man beside him, before his eyes fell to the slab of cold stone. "I hear that you've managed to control your Hollow."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Yes." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"She would be proud of you."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

Ukitake still wasn't looking at him. "I don't know if you know this but my former Vice-Captain Shiba Kaien was once possessed by a Hollow... he looked like you."

Rukia's murderer had had his face. Rukia's murderer was...

"He was Kuchiki-san's mentor and -" Ukitake sighed. "I am a weak man, Kurosaki-san, a very weak man. That night, when Kaien lost to the Hollow I allowed emotion to get in the way and I did not kill him when I should have." He looked down at his feet. "I ordered Kuchiki to kill Kaien because I could not... I will never forget how she looked that night with Kaien's blood on her hands when his blood should have been on mine."

Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou's hilt, as he spoke. "I'm sure that she never blamed you for what happened."

"Perhaps that was part of the problem." The Captain of Kuchiki Rukia stated. After a moment, he clasped Ichigo's shoulder. "She would have been very proud of you, simply because you would never have forced her into a position where she would have had to have killed the most important person in her life."

Scene Eight:

_Masquerade! They'll think it's a parade!_

_Masquerade! Hide you face so the world will never find you._

Aizen's troops attacked with the coming of the night.

There was no warning, and there was no mercy. Only screams and blood.

In only mere moments Seireitei was a battlefield of epic proportions.

"Keep her safe, brother." Was all Aaroniro had said to Grimmjow as he prepared to leave to go and find his prey. _The boy will die. The boy will die and she will be mine._

Grimmjow shot him a dark look before stalking off his hands in his pockets. Mariposa shot Aaroniro one last smile before hurrying after the Sixth Espada. The last he saw of her, she was kicking Grimmjow in the knee for starting the hunt for Ukitake without her. (I'm going to kill you wench!")

It did not take very long for Aaroniro to find one of his intended targets.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

Kuchiki Byakuya did not look amused as he drew Senbonzakura. "You are the one who killed Kuchiki Rukia?"

Aaroniro smiled. "Me? Kill Kuchiki Rukia? I'm surprised at you, Byakuya. Did you actually believe that I would harm her? Your precious little sister? Believe me, Byakuya, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her in anyway."

He flash-stepped to stand behind his former friend. "Don't you know Byakuya? You should keep precious things close, and little sisters even closer."

The smile on the Espada's face widened as he slipped his memories of his beautiful Mariposa into the Soul Reaper's mind. In a few moments, Kuchiki Byakuya learned the fate of his sister and how it was now impossible to ever save her.

XXX

_He's close._

The mask over his face, Ichigo moved through the masses, cutting his way through his enemies.

_I can smell his blood. His cold fish blood._

'You know what I plan to do, right... Zangetsu?'

In his head, he could feel the Hollow, that was Zangetsu, shrugging. _We'll be with her again. That's all that matters. Just give him a one way ticket to Hell first. Then, then we'll go and find her._

Ichigo smiled grimmly. 'I'm coming Rukia.'

_There he is, King. KILL HIM!!!_

XXX

"He's old." Were the first words out of Grimmjow's mouth. "How is he supposed to be a challenge?"

Ukitake glared. "I think that you'll find me more than a match for you."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and turned to view his female companion who had stayed in the shadows. "How long does he usually last?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows, and Ukitake's heart stopped when he saw her. "Long enough."

She drew Shirayuki. "First Dance: Tsukishiro." She smiled at Ukitake. "You shouldn't have killed me."

Scene Nine:

_Hunt down this murder._

_He must be found!_

"Found you."

Aaroniro turned around to see a tall figure wearing a bone mask with painted blood.

The Ninth Espada drew Nejibana.

"Have you found me? Or have I found you?"

Scene Ten:

_Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now!_

_Except perhaps Christine!_

_Start a new life with me!_

_Buy his freedom with your love,_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his grave_

_This is the choice_

_This is the point of no return._

KILL HIM! Zangetsu roared.

MAKE HIS BLOOD FLOW! Nejibana rang.

HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM US! Zangetsu screamed.

FREE HER FROM HIS TAINT! Nejibana sang.

Blades met with a clang of metal and a shower of sparks. Spiritual power was released in a series of explosions. Metal slid through muscle and organs. Blood painted the ground red.

There would be no coming off this battlefield - this dance of death between two Gods of Death.

"You're fighting a losing battle, boy." Aaroniro's face was smooth as Nejibana bit into the boy's stomach. "What can you expect to gain from this?"

There was laughter from behind the Hollow mask as Ichigo pulled the other Zanpaktou from his body. "What do you think?"

Aaroniro allowed himself a small smirk. "You've lost her forever. You lost her the moment you let her go."

Ichigo's laughter grew, as did his spiritual power. Several people who had stayed too close fell to the ground, shaking. "What can I gain? What can I gain?" Zangetsu sang for blood in his hand.

The Ninth Espada frowned. "You can gain nothing by fighting me."

"Nothing, eh?" There were several short screams as the Vizard's spiritual power crushed bodies with its growing might. "Nothing's good enough for me." His eyes fell to Aaroniro's leg.

Aaroniro barely had time for a look of surprise to cross his face, as his leg became a bloody mass of splintered bone. Nejibana fell to pieces in his hand. He looked back at the boy, who had placed his blade at Aaroniro's throat.

He sneered at the boy. "Am I to get a name for this conquering hero who has vanquished the demon?"

Ichigo lifted the Hollow mask away from his face to glare at his opponent. He grinded his heel into the broken leg and was rewarded by a grunt of pain.

"You want a name? I'll give you a name." He gritted out, his hand going to his side to hold the wound closed. "Kuchiki Rukia."

He raised his blade and swung it down.

Scene Eleven:

_Christine, I love you._

He raised his blade of ebony and swung it down, only to have it deflected by a blade of ivory.

Dark blue eyes met with brown.

Aaroniro's eyes widened and he grasped for Mariposa's hand to pull her back, even as he screamed her name.

Dark blue eyes met with brown.

Ichigo stared at the girl he had thought he had lost. She wore the white of the Arrancar and there was a Hollow hole in the base of her throat. Yet, this stranger was still his Rukia.

Dark blue eyes met with brown.

Mariposa stared at the boy she should know and did know. He wore the black of the Soul Reapers, but carried the Hollow mask of the Vizard. This stranger was hers, even if she had no notion of his name.

Dark blue eyes met with brown.

The dark chain of Zangetsu wrapped itself in Shirayuki's light ribbon. It would never let go again.

Dark blue eyes met with brown.

"MARIPOSA!!!"

"Rukia..."

The world still hadn't finished stopping.

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?_

**End of Act Two**


End file.
